Eric Cartman
Eric Cartman is a character from the Comedy Central cartoon, South Park. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Eric Cartman vs Bart Simpson (Abandoned) * Bowser Jr. vs Eric Cartman (Abandoned) * Dan Vs Eric Cartman (Completed) * Eddy vs Eric Cartman (Completed) * Mandy vs Eric Cartman * Eric Cartman VS Peter Griffin(Completed) * Porky Minch vs Eric Cartman (Abandoned) * Eric Cartman vs Steven Universe (Completed) *''' Stewie Griffin vs Eric Cartman(Completed) * Wario vs Eric Cartman (Abandoned) '''Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 4 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Chucky (Child's Play) * Donald Duck (Mickey and Friends) * Jimmy Hopkins (Bully) * Joshu Higashikata (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) * The Joker (DC COMICS) * Lola Loud (The Loud House) * Sans (Undertale) * (With Stan, Kyle, and Kenny) Eddsworld Gang Death Battle Info *Very Childish *Always wears the same thing *Started a Christain Rock Band *Literally made Kyle lick his balls *Hates Family Guy with a Passion *Respect his Authority Weapons *Various Magic Spells *Staff *Bear Maice *Hammer *Night Stick *Coon Claws *Frying pan *Pistol *Duel Si *Toilet Paper Rolls *Alien Probe *Baseball Bat *Crowbar *The Cow Launcher * Taser * Taser Gun * Chainsaw * Big Wheel * Dagger * Malfunctioning V-Chip. Powers/Abillities *Some how very Stealthy *Decent Fighter *Fire Farts *High tolerance for pain *Greater Durability *Various Magic Spells *Electricity Powers *Master Prankster Power Ups * Weight Gain 4000: Increases Cartman's attack power and also grants temporary invincibility * Cheese Poofs: Restore 10% Health * Snacky Cakes: Restores 100% Health * Football Pads: Grants a 25% boost in health. Can double his health all together if he's wearing 4 * Lightening Bolts: Doubles fire rate * Zipp! Cola: Doubles Cartman's speed for a few seconds Alter Egos * The Coon (Cartman's superhero alter ego) * The Grand Wizard (Cartman's fantasy alter ego) Feats *Survived attacks from Thugs, Aliens, Monsters, Etc. *Survived a giant Alien Probe coming out of his ass. *Nearly took over America with an army of drunk civil war reenactors. *Rallying viewers of Mel Gibson's'' Passion'' movie. *Befriended Cthulhu, who helped him wiped out a lot of people. *killed Kenny with a frying pan *Made a kid eat Chili made out of his parents *Helped Saved Earth a Couple of times *Helped defeat a Giant Dinosaur Barbra Strizan *Was able to survive more while fighting stronger opponents like for example Kyle and Wendy and also been able to fight back against them as well. *Defeated a midget named Dr. Nelson who earned a black belt in Karate. *Survived from firearms and was able to move very fast as well. *Jumped from a truck to the fort with Butters. Weaknesses * Makes enemies due to his bigoted and self-centered nature. ** Gradually took credit for a joke Jimmy made, even when he was in mortal danger. * He's very sensitive about his weight. * Nearly got himself killed helping Rob Reiner, who intended to kill Cartman to serve as a martyr for his anti-smoking cause. * Often feigns pain to gain sympathy from those around him for example, Cartman is shown to be quite nervous over fighting Wendy and is shown going to great lengths to avoid the confrontation. * Obsessed with Casa Bonita Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Angry Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Bombers Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Gun Wielders Category:Hammer Users Category:Healers Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Kids Category:Magic Users Category:Male Category:Murderers Category:Psychopaths Category:South park characters Category:Time Manipulators Category:Toon Force Users Category:TV combatants Category:Vehicle Users Category:Villain Protagonist